


a set of empty bones

by humanveil



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War (Movie), Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Peter slips through his grip like quicksand and panic wraps itself around his throat.





	a set of empty bones

**Author's Note:**

> it’s two am, i can’t sleep, and i’m still thinking about this scene. so here we are.
> 
> tagged as mcd even though we know peter will come back because it reads that way. also a fill for the ‘watching helplessly’ square on my [genprompt bingo card](https://snax0.dreamwidth.org/27494.html).

Self-hatred is a feeling Tony is well aquatinted with. He has lived through every facet of it, knows every intricate detail, has experienced it: pure and raw and unrelenting.

He’s never felt it quite as strongly as he does now.

Peter— _his boy_ —is clinging to him, clutching at him, the fear visible in every line of his face, in every tremor of his voice. His eyes are wide, childlike. His hold on Tony desperate, terrified. The same words a mantra on his lips; the same desperate plea. _I—Mr. Stark? I don’t want to go, I don’t wanna go, pleasemrstarkidontwannago._

Tony watches, helpless. He tries to hold Peter, to ground him—as if it’s possible to keep him there by sheer force of will. But it’s futile and he knows it; the fear, the shock, the horror increasing with every second, with every moment that passes.

_Tony, I’m sorry._

Peter slips through his grip like quicksand and panic wraps itself around his throat. Tightens until he can’t breathe, until his breath comes in choked gasps. Until all that’s left is heart-wrenching pain and immeasurable guilt

Until all he can do is stare at where the body used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
